The Office
by AlwaysAndForeverCaskett
Summary: Kate Beckett 25 years old is working as an assistant for one of the most famous people in New York and his name is Richard Castle he's the author behind Storm Fall and Storm Season Kate have only been working for Castle for two months and they have never meet each other because Richard has been on a book tour but now he's back and they meet for the first
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Castle if I had alot of money I would..._

_Here's a little to just get to know the story and what it is about._

_Summary:_

_This fanfic is about an ordinary woman like any other with the name Kate Beckett. She worked for one of the most famous people in all New York and his name was Richard Castle. Yes, you heard right. This famous author is the person behind Strom Season and Storm Fall and many more good books. Kate is Richard's assistant and today she is running late to work. She has only worked for him for two mouths and hasn't seen him so much, only heard rumors about him._

* * *

**THE OFFICE**

**First day.**

_**Kate. **_

Can someone please turn of that horrible sound. Please? Hello?

Hello? Can anybody hear me?

I sat up. Oh, my head hurts.. I turned to see what time it was and to shut the alarm off.

'OH MY GOD! It's 7.45 am! I'm so late!' I was supposed to be at the office 30 min ago…

I scrolled down on my list to find my friends number.

"Hey Lisa! It's Kate. Do you know when Mr. Castle will be in? I said while getting dressed.

"Hm, it says here that he will be in around 8.45 am. What the problem? Shouldn't you be here already? Lisa asked me.

"I explain later." I said and clicked her. While I was walking towards the bathroom.

I curled my hair and put on my makeup and walked out of my apartment. I only lived a couple blocks from Mr. Castle office so I didn't need to take the sub. I passed the little restaurant around the corner and picked up my phone. Lisa had texted me.

"_Please pic up Mr. Castle's coffee on the way! Hurry"_

I stared to walk faster and walked in at the closes Starbucks and passed the whole queue getting some nasty looks and took my coffee and Mr. Castle's coffee that every morning is ready when I get there so that I don't get even more late to work then I'm already are. I checked my watch as I was walking in to the big building; I had almost 15 min until Mr. Castle would arrive.

I walked toward the elevator suddenly somebody walked right in to me. I spilled all of the coffee over me. Mr. Castle coffee, not mine!

'Oh my god! I'm going to get fired! He's going to kill me! I don't have time to get home change and pick up another coffee!' What should I do?

I looked around to see if the person that bumped in to me was around because he didn't say sorry or anything but he was long gone.

I took the elevator to the 14 floor and there was Lisa waiting to me.

"OH MY! What happened to your shirt?" Lisa asked me.

"Long story… Do you have another with you that I can borrow?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry. I don't…" Lisa said.

Suddenly Lisa got a text from the doorman in the building.

"_I just wanted to say that Mr. Castle is on his way up so make you self-ready" _

"SHIT! He's on his way up here right now! Hurry!" Lisa yelled out.

I just stood there. I didn't know what to do. I'm Mr. Castle second assistant that's why I never meet him before. So this was my first meeting with him.

Lisa yelled at me from across the room.

"KATE! Make everything ready in Mr. Castle office while I'm making the conference room ready."

"Okay…" I said and waked in to Mr. Castle office.

Wow, his office was amazing. His paintings were marvelous and his decoration was beautiful. His desk was in wood that was so beautiful.

Suddenly I heard someone ask me something.

"Excuse me? Can I help you with something?" A man said.

"No, I'm just fixing the office until …" I turned around. There he was, that handsome man.

"Oh my… You're Mr. Castle! Sorry for not introduce me. My name is Kate Beckett and I'm your second assistant" I said and tried to not fan girl all over him.

My biggest secret was that I loved his books. I had read them like a million times.

"Nice to meet you finally Kate and please call me Rick" He said and I saw that he looked at my shirt; it was all covered in coffee.

"I should probably go…" I said and walked towards the door.

"What happened to your shirt?" He asked me.

I turned around and I could feel my cheeks get warmer.

"Hmm, I spilled coffee on it…"I looked up at him.

He had the most beautiful eyes in the history. Clear blue and his hair was so perfect.

"My coffee?" He asked and looked over at his disk were he usually would find his morning coffee.

"Yeah…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to it. Some random guy bumped into me and I didn't have the time to get you another." I said while Mr. Castle walked up to his desk and sat down in his chair.

Oh my god! I was going to get fired at my first real day; I looked up at him and was just about to ask him something when he interrupted me.

"Oh, it's fine. I already had coffee at home so… But you should really do something about that shirt." He said.

He wasn't going to fire me! YES! I thought to myself.

"Here you go." He said and handle me a new shirt.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Castle but I can't accept it" I said and saw that the shirt was my size and everything. I was wondering why he had clothes in his office.

"I will not accept any "no" so here, take it!" He said and put in my hand. "You can go in and change in my bathroom right over there." He said and showed me the way.

I was in shock. Richard freaking Castle, my boss and favorite writher had just handle me a shirt and I was now topless in his freaking bathroom.

Calm down Kate! You can't fan girl on the job. I change my shirt quickly and walked out.

"Whoa, Kate it looks perfect on you." Mr. Castle said behind his computer.

"Thank you, but I should probably get back to work and thanks again for the shirt." I said and walked out.

Mr. Castle looked at me the whole time like something was wrong with me so I hurried out and looked in the mirror but everything looked normal accept my shirt, I walked over to Lisa's desk.

"What were you doing in there? I called your cell to get out of there before Mr. Castle arrived" Lisa said.

"Sorry, I was so fascinated by his office so I didn't even hear Mr. Castle when he walked in" I answered.

"Whose shirt is that and where did you get it? Lisa said.

I wasn't sure if I was going to tell her the truth.

"I had it in my bag. I didn't see it before." I laid.

Lisa gave me an odd look and continued working.


	2. Rick's Frist Meeting With Kate

_I still doesn't own Castle! _

_Someone asked me if I could write this in 3__rd__ person. Is that a good idea? Let me know what you think and maybe the next chapter will be in 3__rd__ person :D_

_Sorry but this one is kind of short but I didn't have so much time to write it so...Sorry. _

_One other thing is that if the language is bad it's because I'm from Sweden and English is not my first language. But I'm doing my best. Just keep that in mind. _

**THE OFFICE CHAPTER 2**

**First day**

_**Rick **_

"Richard?! Your car is here!" Martha screamed from the kitchen.

"Be right there" I screamed back.

I was so tired; I was not feeling for work at all. But today it was a really important day, I was going to meet my new assistant Kate and after that I had a really important meeting with my publishers.

"DAD! We have to go! I'm going to miss my first class!" Alexis screamed.

I walked out from my bedroom and took my coat and went down to the car with Alexis.

"So is it today you are going to meet your new assistant?" Alexis asked me.

"Yeah, I hope she's good. The last one was just so weird and yeah… I really have my trust in this new girl." I answered.

"Shit I forgot my coffee up in the loft." I thought to myself. I really hope Lisa or Kate have a cup waiting for my when I arrive at the office. I couldn't start a day like this without coffee.

We dropped of Alexis at her school and went straight to the office.

I walked in to the enormous building and towards the elevator. Just as a got there the elevator arrived and a girl bumped in to me. I was in a hurry so I didn't have the time to see what happened but when the elevator doors was about to close I saw that she had coffee all over her blouse.

I felt bad for the girl and hoped that everything went well. There were so many people in the elevator so that we had to stop on every floor and my office was on the 17th floor. Finally we arrived and there was Lisa in the conference room but I didn't see Kate anywhere.

"Hey Lisa, I'm just going in to my office can you and Kate come in to me later I need to go ever some things." I said while I was going towards my office.

When I opened the door I could hear someone in the office and suddenly behind the desk a head was peeked out. I couldn't see her face but her hair was gorgeous.

"Excuse me? Can I help you with something?" I said.

"No, I'm just fixing the office until Mr. Cast…" She said and turned around.

Whoa, she was beautiful. Her hair, clothes, make up everything was perfect. The only thing that was not so perfect was that big spot on her blouse. "Oh my! It's the girl that I bumped into down in the lobby." I thought to myself.

She had coffee all over her blouse and I felt so bad for her.

"Oh my… You're Mr. Castle! Sorry for not introduce me. My name is Kate Beckett and I'm your second assistant" She said to me with a beautiful smile on her lips.

"Nice to meet you finally Kate and please call me Rick" I said and I couldn't stop staring at her. She was the girl of my dreams.

"I should probably go…" She said and walked towards the door.

I wanted so badly to make it up to her. So I asked:

"What happened to your shirt?"

"Hmm, I spilled coffee on it…" She answered and I could see that she was blushing.

She was defending the man (me), so cute. I walked over to my desk and I saw that there were no coffee in my usually spot.

"My coffee?" I asked and looked up to meet her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to it. Some random guy bumped into me and I didn't have the time to get you another." She said and this time it looked like she was going to cry.

So I lied.

"Oh, it's fine. I already had coffee at home so… But you should really do something about that shirt." I said and opened one of my drawers. I saw that Rachel's blouse was still there and it would fit Kate perfectly.

"Here you go." I handled her the blouse.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Castle but I can't accept it" She said and was about to leave.

"I will not accept any "no" so here, take it!" I gave her the blouse and looked at her. Even with coffee on her blouse she looked perfect. "You can go in and change in my bathroom right over there." And I showed her the way to the bathroom.

Okay, Richard you have to calm down. She's your assistant! You do not have feelings for this girl, you do not! I thought to myself.

I heard the lock turn and she walked out.

"Whoa, Kate it looks perfect on you." I said and just stared at her. She was beautiful.¨

"Thank you, but I should probably get back to work and thanks again for the shirt." She said and walked out.

I felt so hot so I walked straight over to the drink cabinet and held up a big whiskey and walked over to my desk again and continued working but Kate face was in my mind all the time.

She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Castle I just borrowed the characters a little. _

_I'm going to try and write this story in 3th person now because there were a lot of you that said that it would be better for the story so I'm going to give it a try._

_Once again! I'm from Sweden that's why my language is so bad so please be nice._

_Here we go…_

**THE OFFICE CHAPTER 3**

Kate's first day at the office with Mr. Castle didn't turn out the way she expected it. She had to work late and Lisa had to go home so she was now alone with Mr. Castle at the office. She thought that it would be an early day and a nice evening in the bathtub.

"Kate, can you please come in here a second?" Mr. Castle said from his office.

"Okay." Kate answered and took her notebook with her.

They hadn't seen each other during the day because Richard had been in meetings all day and Kate had been doing cases all day.

"Hey Kate nice to see you again." Richard said and looked up at Kate.

Kate wasn't wearing the blouse anymore because on her lunch break she went home and changed.

"Hey Mr. Castle. What was it you wanted?" Kate said.

"You're not wearing the blouse anymore?" Richard said surprised.

"Oh, no. I went home before and changed. Here you go." Kate said and gave Richard the blouse again.

"No, keep it or throw it in the trash. I don't want it anymore." He answered and stood up.

"Okay, fine. What was it that you wanted?" Kate asked again.

She looked up and saw that Richard had walked around his office table and was now sanding closer than ever before. She looked him in the eyes, he had the most beautiful eyes and his hair was so perfect. She just wanted to touch it.

"Oh, yeah right. Which of these to you think would be the perfect cover for my new book? He asked her.

Kate didn't hear the question because she was in another world. She had was in a tropic country and she had a man with her. Richard Castle was with her and she was so in love and everything was perfect.

" KATE?!" Richard said again.

Kate woke up. She had been daydreaming.

"Oh, sorry… just a little tired. I think the green one would fit the cover best." She said and started to blush a little.

Richard noticed that Kate was blushing. But didn't say anything, he just kept it to himself.

"I was thinking the same." Richard said and smiled at her.

"She was so beautiful" He thought to himself.

"Anything else?" Kate said and looked up at him again.

"No, that's all." Richard said and smiled at her again.

Kate walked out and held her breath.

"That was really close, you have to keep it together Kate! He's your boss, you can't have a crush on your boss" Kate thought to herself.

"Kate you don't have to be here anymore you can go home and sleep then we see each other tomorrow." Richard said from his office.

"Aha, okay, I have some papers that you probably need then" She answered and walked in to his office again.

He walked towards her and stopped right in front of her.

"Here you g…" She couldn't say another word because Rick's lips were on hers.

They kissed each other long and when they needed air the let go of each other.

"Wow that was amaz…" Rick said but Kate's lips were on his again.

They kissed long and Kate's hand was moving in his hair and he wrapped his arms around her and pushed Kate's body closer to him. She opened up here mouth so that he could enter and she felt good.

She was so beautiful Rick thought to himself while they were walking towards the couch.

The let go of each other for air.

"Wow, Kate you're beautiful." Rick said.

"You're not so bad yourself Rick" Kate said.

This was the first time she used his real name instead of Mr. Castle.

Rick started opened up her blouse but then he felt Kate's hand on his hand.

"No, Rick we can't do this. You're my boss." Kate said and looked away.

"But…" Rick said.

It was too late Kate was already at the door and she took one last look at Rick's face and walked out.

"He was so beautiful but she had decided that she was not going to get fired because she was unprofessional and in a relationship with her boss. She could do this!" Kate thought to herself while she walked over to her desk.

She got her bag and coat and walked towards the elevator.

Rick sat in his office and couldn't get Kate out of his mind. She was so beautiful and now he had ruined everything because he can't keep his emotions to himself.

He heard the elevator enter at the floor and he understood that Kate was about to leave. He hoped that she would be back the next day; he really wanted to talk things out with her so that she didn't get the wrong view of him.

But it was actually Kate that kissed him back. Was she feeling the same thing? What was he going to do! Rick thought to himself.

He took his coat and computer and walked out of the office and towards the elevator. Kate's desk was empty the only thing she had was a photo of herself and her mother on the little board over the computer.

She was stunning on the photo. She looked adorable; he thought to himself and continued walking.

He was in love.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Castle I'm just borrowing the characters. _

_So many of you out there thought I should continue write in 3th person so that's what I'm going to do…_

_Here we go… and please review it's so fun to read what you think about the story and it helps me with the inspiration to write more. _

**THE OFFICE CHAPTER 4**

_**It's the day after the kiss and yeah.. you will see. **_

Kate woke up earlier than usually that morning. She hadn't been able to sleep at all and now she looked like hell. But she had to get up and get to work.

She got up and jumped in to the shower.

_The same time at Mr. Castles office._

Richard hadn't slept at all sense last night. All the questions in his head was too much for him so he tried to forget them with some writing and ended up writing all night. He didn't even get home to change or at least write at home, he had been at the office all night.

The clock was now around 7am and he thought that maybe he should take a shower so he went to his bathroom and closed the door.

Kate was now ready to go so she took her computer, bag and phone and walked out of her apartment. She texted Lisa to see if she should get some coffee on the way or if Lisa already got that.

"_Lisa, should I get some coffee or did u get it?" _Kate texted.

"_I'm running late so if you can get it, it would be perfect"_ Lisa replied.

Kate went to Starbucks and got too coffees one for her and one for Rick went he got to the office.

When she arrived at the office around 7.40am there were just a few people there; she walked up to her desk and hung her coat in the wardrobe and walked in to Rick office.

"Why I'm I calling him Rick all the time! He's your boss Kate! You should call him Mr. Castle nothing else." Kate thought to herself.

Mr. Castle's office was empty and cold. She walked up to his desk and placed the coffee cup on it. That's when she saw her photo on his desk;

"He must take it from my board" Kate thought to herself and picked it up and put it in her back pocket

"So cute" she thought to herself.

She picked up his glass with water…

"Shit!" She said to herself. She had spilled water all over his desk.

She walked towards the bathroom, she put her ear against the door first to see if there was anyone in there but he couldn't hear anyone so she opened the door.

Richard had just done showering and was now brushing his teeth when he heard that there was someone in his office.

"Never mind… I can't go out like this anyway so…" Richard thought to himself.

So he continued brushing his teeth.

He was just about to spit when he saw the doorknob turn he spit fast and run towards the door, he lost his towel that he had to cover up his package but it was too late. The girl was already inside and now Rick crashed into her. Naked.

He was now lying on top of the girl; he couldn't see how it was because her hair was all over her face. That was the moment when he realized that it was Kate he was laying on, naked.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry, so very, very sorry" He said while trying to stand up and covering his package at the same time.

"MR. CASTLE! RICK! Why are you naked?" Kate looked away so that she didn't get to see more than she already had.

Rick didn't have to answer because Kate was as already on her way out.

She stood up took a towel and run out.

"What did just happen? Why were Rick naked and WHY DIDN'T I KNOCK!" She said to herself while she walked up to his desk to dry of the water on the desk.

When she turned around he was standing there, quiet and just looked at her. Kate took her things and walked straight out and didn't even look in Rick's direction.

She walked right over to her desk, logged in to her computer. But she couldn't get the picture out of her mind. That beautiful handsome man, naked on top of her; it was like a dream come true.

She took her coffee and was just about to drink when it said Richard Castle on the coffee cup.

"Shit! Can this day get any worse?" she said to herself when she saw that Lisa arrived with the elevator.

Kate took her coffee cup and walked in to Rick's office again.

"Rick, you got the wrong coffee cup. You got mine." Kate said and walked up to his desk.

Rick wasn't seen so she took her coffee cup and turned around just as Rick walked out form the bathroom this time he had clothes on.

"Kate, what are you doing in here?" Rick asked her

"I got the wrong coffee cup so I was just in here to change so that you got your usual coffee." Kate said and walked towards the door to get back to work.

"Kate, please can we talk?" Rick said and grabbed her hand when she was passed.

"Rick, there's nothing to talk about. Let's just forget what happened and continue working and nothing more, okay?" Kate answered.

It hurt in Kate while she said that. She loved that man but she just couldn't lose this job because of a man.

She walked towards the door again and turned the doorknob.

When she could feel his hand her shoulder and turned around. She dropped the coffee and it was now all over their clothes and all over the floor.

But they didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

_I still don't own castle borrowing the characters._

_So here is the new chapter and please review and let me know what you think about this chapter :D _

**THE OFFICE CHAPTER 5 **

The coffee was all over the floor and on Kate's blouse and Rick's shirt. But they didn't care, they just stared in to each other's eyes.

Kate looked down on her blouse and then up at Rick again.

Kate was just about to talk when Rick's lips was on hers. She took one step closer to him and didn't mind that there was coffee all over her blouse and on the floor because Richard freaking Castle was now kissing her and she wasn't about to back away this time.

Rick's lips were so soft and he was so handsome.

Rick backed away from Kate for some air and looked up into Kate's eyes. They weren't green anymore they were brown and full of lust.

"Kate should we really do this?" He asked her.

His answer was Kate's lips on his again and this time she pushed him on the couch.

She was going to do this.

Kate walked up to the door and looked it so that they wouldn't get company during their little "meeting" and then she turned around and looked over to see Rick lying on the couch just waiting for her.

They meet half way in a passionate kiss. Kate's hand moved in his hair, his beautiful hair. Rick's hand was all over Kate.

He pushed her against the bookshelf and started to kiss her along her neck and down on her collarbones. He opened up her shirt so that he could kiss her breast.

"She was so beautiful" Rick thought for himself while he was kissing her.

Kate was in a hurry so after Rick's little kissing thing it was her turn to show him who she really was.

She pushed him away from her and ripped her shirt of and walked towards him and fell over on the couch again and she was now on top of him.

She ripped his shirt opened so that all the buttons flew around in the room.

"Someone is hungry" Rick said while Kate tried to get his shirt of.

"Shut up and get does pants of" Kate said while kissing his chest.

He did as she told him too. He stood up and Kate followed him. She stood right in front of him and when his pants were of she went down.

_The same time at Lisa and Kate's desk._

"Where was she?" Lisa thought to herself.

Lisa went to Mr. Castle's door to open it but I was looked.

"Hello, Mr. Castle are you okay? Have you seen Kate?"

Both Kate and Rick froze and Kate looked up to Rick and he answered:

"Yes I'm fine...Li…sa" Rick said while Kate was pumping him. "And…No, I haven't seen Ka...te" He said and when he said Kate, Kate squeezed him a little harder. Rick did really have to fight back to not scream out the answerer to Lisa's question.

Kate climbed up to Rick's lips again kissed him passionately while she still hold on to his erection.

"Castle I want you in me know" Kate whispered in to Rick's ear.

And he did as she wished. They lay down on the couch and he placed his erection at her entrance and pushed in into her slow.

"Wow, she felt so good" Rick felt while he started to move slowly.

Kate moaned underneath him and he could feel her getting closer to the edge. He started to move faster and faster. Finally she came and she really had to hold back the scream so she screamed right into a pillow. Just seconds after she came, Rick came too and empty him in her.

"Whoa, Kate that was amazing!" Rick said while he still was panting.

"Yeah, that was really good" Kate answered.

Rick was still on top of her and still in her. He pulled out and stopped in his movement.

"Kate we forgot protection!" Rick said all frozen.

"Oh, Castle, it's okay I'm on the pill so there is nothing to worry about." Kate said trying to calm Rick down.

Rick breathed out a sign in relief.

Rick stood up and started to put on his clothes again but his shirt was completely damaged. Kat laughed at him while she put on her clothes.

When they were done they kissed each other and walked separated ways. Rick walked in to the bathroom to change his shirt and Kate walked towards the door.

Kate opened the door slowly so that nobody would see her leave the boss's office after being in there for more than an hour.

She was lucky; Lisa was on her lunch break so Kate just sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands.

"What had she done?! She had just slept with her boss and that was on the top of her list "not to do" what was she going to do!" She thought to herself.

She looked up and saw that Lisa was walking towards her.

"Hey you, where have you been? Have you talked to Mr. Castle about the meeting tomorrow? Because I couldn't get a hold of him, he's door was looked for some reason."

"Oh, I had to fix some things and no, I haven't talked to him. Can you do that for me? I have to get some lunch and some fresh air." Kate said.

"Yeah, sure…What happened to your blouse? Did you spill coffee today too?" Lisa said and laughed.

"Haha, yeah…It was too hot so I dropped the mug all over me" Kate lied.

"Haha, okay. I'm going to go talk to Mr. Castle now and you can go home and change that shirt." Lisa said and walked towards Mr. Castle's office.

Kate took her coat and walked slowly towards the elevator. She picked up her phone and called her best friend Lanie, because this was something that she really needed to talk about.


	6. Chapter 6

_I still don't own Castle I'm just borrowing the characters_

_Please review your thoughts! It's so fun to read _

_Here we go… Don't forget to __**REVIEW **__now okay._

**THE OFFICE CHAPTER 6**

There was a knock on the door. Rick walked out from the bathroom still a little taken of what just had happened.

"Come in" Rick said. He hoped it would be Kate.

"Excuse me Mr. Castle" Lisa said.

Rick was disappointed that it was Lisa he so wanted to kiss Kate again and maybe do a replay on the couch again.

"Yeah, what is it?" Rick said and walked up to his desk again.

"You have a meeting tomorrow at 10am. I just wanted to confirm with you with the time for the meeting so you will be in time." Lisa said.

That's when Lisa saw the coffee cup on the floor and all the coffee that was on the floor.

"Oh my, what happened?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, I dropped my coffee cup before. I called for Kate but she didn't come and I had to get the phone and after that I forgot about it" Rick lied.

Lisa new that there was something that wasn't right here but she didn't want to get in to it so she just said:

"Okay, if you want anything call for me. Kate is out and I don't know when she will be back." Lisa said and walked out.

Rick thought about what Lisa just said. Kate had run away, was she angry, sad?! He had to find out what happened after their little "meeting" he picked up his phone and clicked on her profile.

_The same time in the park._

"I don't know what to do Lanie. I can't have a relationship with my boss and I don't even know if he have feelings for me two or he just doing this for fun" Kate said desperate.

"Then ask him want he wants and then you have to work from there" Lanie answered.

"But I can't be with him so if he wants to be together I just have to say that I can't because I want the job instead." Kate said and put her head between her hands.

What was she going to do? She really liked Castle just after a few days with him it was love at first sight. But she really wanted to work there too and she couldn't be in a relationship with him and at the same time work for him. What was she going to do?!

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

Kate picked up the phone. It was Rick; she didn't want to pick up so she clicked him. 1 minute later the phone rang again.

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

"Why are you not answering that?" Lanie said.

Kate showed Lanie how it was and Lanie nodded understanding.

"I have to get back to work now Kate but call me tonight, okay?" Lanie said and Kate nodded.

When Rick hade called Kate five times he called her the last time and if she didn't answer this time something must had happened to her.

"WHAT?! Rick why are you calling me?!" Kate said angrily.

"I want to talk to you. Why are you not at the office? Are you angry at me for doing that to you or is it that you regret what we did?" Rick said.

"Rick we can't do this. I really like you. But you're my boss and I don't think it's a good idea to date your boss." Kate said.

"But… Can we at least talk about it? Please come back to the office so that we can talk about it." Rick said.

Kate didn't answer immediately she should feel tears in her eyes.

"Hmm… Yeah, I will be right there. Bye." Kate said and whipped a tear away from her cheek.

"What was wrong with her? Tears, really Kate?!" Kate thought to herself.

When she got back to the office she walked straight into Rick's office. She didn't even hung up her coat.

"Kate!" Rick said when the door flew opened.

She stopped.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kate said with a straight face.

"Please sit down" Rick offered.

"Oh my, why do he has to look so handsome?!" Kate thought to herself.

Without knowing what she was doing she run forward right into his arms and kissed him.

"Kate? What are you doing? Wasn't you that said that we couldn't do this?!" Rick said confused.

"Oh, yeah right." She said and kissed him again.

"KATE YOU HAVE STOP!" Kate screamed inside her.

She pulled away from Rick.

"Yeah, I know but do you have to be so handsome and hot? All I want right know is you!" She said and stepped closer to Rick.

Now Rick reacted.

"Kate, you are right. We shouldn't do this." Rick said and looked at Kate.

He could see that she's been crying a lot because her eyes were all red.

"Okay, let do it like this. You're going home now and the rest of the day of and tomorrow we forget everything that happened." Rick said.

"How was she able to forget that they just 3 hours before had sex in this office?" Kate thought to herself.

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow and yes, today never happened." Kate said.

She walked towards the door. She so wished that she would get a hand on the shoulder this time too but there was no hand so just continued walking and towards the elevator. She was crying again.

Rick was destroyed. How was this going to end? He couldn't just give up this. He loved her with all his heart and he had just destroyed her heart because he knew that she felt the same for him like he felt for her.

We took his things and walked out said goodbye to Lisa that didn't really get what was going on.

He called his driver and went straight home.

When he got home he threw his things on the couch and walked straight to the drink cabinet and poured up a big whiskey and drank up all at once and pours one more and one more…

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	7. Chapter 7

_I still dosen't own Castle I'm just borrowing the characters._

_Here you go, an all-new chapter of THE OFFICE_

_Don't forget to __**review.**_

**THE OFFICE CHAPTER 7**

The next day Rick woke up with a big hangover. He took two aspirins and got in to the shower.

"Was she coming back? Would she be able to still work for him?" He thought while showering.

He decided that he would make this work; he wanted Kate there at the office and no matter if she didn't want to be there he would look for a better job somewhere else because he wouldn't be the cause that Kate didn't have a job.

Kate had cried all night yesterday, she didn't know what to do! Everything was just a mess; she really liked Rick and wanted to be with him but at the same time it would look badly for both of them if they got together.

She just tried to forget everything that happened yesterday.

She looked at the clock and saw that she had to get to the office. She fixed her hair, make up and clothes and walked out of her apartment.

On her way to the office she picked up Rick's coffee and hers and went straight to the office.

When she got there Rick wasn't there.

"Puuh" Kate thought and walked in to his office and placed the coffee cup on the desk and walked out with her own coffee cup still in her hand.

*SMASH*

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kate screamed out when her coffee was again all over her and the floor and this time it was all over Rick too.

"I'm SO sorry Kate." Rick said and tried to help her.

"Please just keep walking I got this Rick, okay!" Kate said and walked towards the bathroom out in his office because it was the nearest.

"Why was this happening to me?!" Kate said to herself.

Rick was following her.

"Kate please let me help you" Rick begged her but it was too late, Kate was already in the bathroom and had locked the door.

"Rick I'll be out in a sec I just need to wash myself off" Kate said.

Swallow hard.

He just wanted to rip that door down and take her. He went to sit down and waited for Kate to come out.

The doorknob turned, Kate walked out her blouse was all wet and you ould see her bra and that just make it harder for Rick to keep the focus on her face. It was too late.

He stepped forward and kissed her; she kissed him back. They backed into the bathroom.

"Kate, wait stop" Rick said.

"No, I don't want to!" Kate said between the kisses.

Rick lift her up on the sink and spread her legs opened and stepped closer. Kate was wearing a skirt so it wasn't that easy for Rick to touch her. She moaned and began to breathe faster.

"Rick! Please." Kate said.

She didn't have to say anything more Rick ripped her thongs of and felt her.

"Whoa, she felt so good." He thought he himself and started to rub her and run circles on her clit.

"So wet already" Rick said.

"Shut up Rick!" Kate said while panting.

"I want you! Now, Rick!" She said and started to work on his belt. She ripped it off and got his pants off. His bulge in his pants did Kate even hungrier and grabbed his cock. He made a sound that she never heard before but didn't care she wanted him so badly; she began pumping him and when he was ready and Kate was so horny and hungry that she didn't know what to do; she placed him at her entrance and sank him into herself slowly.

He began to move slowly and used the sink to get the right pressure. She held her head back and he felt her walls squeeze around his cock. He was so close but he didn't want to come before her so he began to speed up and after that she came quickly. She screamed put his name loud and kissed him.

"Whoa, Kate" Rick said.

They just stood there and looked at each other.

Rick slide out of her and let her stand on the floor again when he saw…

"Fuck! Kate we forgot protection again! Rick said and looked scared at Kate. She took his head between her hands.

"Rick I'm still on the pill and you didn't come as much as last time" She said and winked.

She kissed him look her clothes and walked out.

Her blouse had coffee on it today too so she decided to go home and change.

On her way home she thought about what she just done.

"Kate we decided that you shouldn't be doing this anymore!" She said to herself.

_The same time at Rick's office_

"Rick what's your problem!" you have to stop this! She said that she couldn't do this and still you end up either that you horny because she's just been doing her work or you get pumped by her. You have to stop." Rick said to himself while he was getting dressed.

He walked out into the office again and up to his desk; he took his phone and send her a text.

"_**Kate, I'm sorry for that. I couldn't done that. I think that we should try to just keep this professional and nothing else and Kate, I fell the same for you too but right now I don't think this is so good to do…Hope you understand what I mean."**_ He wrote and send it.

He quickly got a new text from Kate.

"_**I understand you and I think that's a good idea. On other thing, don't forget that you have a meeting at 10am about your book tour that you will have in two weeks."**_

Kate was still blushing about the last thing he wrote.

"He felt the same for me" She said for herself.

She was in love.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

_I still don't own Castle I'm just borrowing the characters._

_Don't forget to review and enjoy._

**THE OFFICE CHAPTER 8**

Kate has now worked for Rick for almost 2.5 months and it was going well. She liked it here and especially she like on guy; Rick.

They had made a rule that they weren't going to sleep with each other anymore but at the same time they wanted it so badly. It was now 3 days until Rick would be gone for a week because he had a book tour in Europe.

Lisa and Kate had to stay in New York so that the business didn't stop.

They were now packing everything at the office.

"Kate do you want to come out for some lunch?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kate answered and took her coat.

They walked out and they walked to a café in the park. They ordered a salad each and some water to drink.

"Kate?" Rick said.

" Yeah…?"

"I'm going to miss you now when I'm leaving" Rick said.

"Aww, Rick that's so sweet" Kate answered.

Rick took Kate's hand and hold it. They looked at each other.

They just started right into each other's eyes. In their mind the was now taking of their clothes and kissing each other but they had a rule and it would not be broken.

Their food arrived at their table.

"Whoa, it looks delicious but what's that smell?" Kate said.

"Oh, I think it's my cheese on my salad." Rick said and laughed.

They ate and were just enjoying the moment when Kate saw that she had to go back to the office.

_Later that day._

"Kate!" Rick screamed from his office.

Kate walk in…

"What? Do you want something" Kate said.

"Oh, there's many things I want" Rick said and gave Kate *The look*

Kate blushed.

"No, I mean seriously. What do you want?" Kate said.

"I want you" Rick said and walked up to her.

"Rick we have talked about this so many times" Kate said but Rick didn't stop he started to tease her.

Kate tried to ignore him but it was so hard. Suddenly she felt like she was going to hit him; and she did.

"OH MY! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that…I just did. I'm so sorry." Kate said.

"Oh, I'm fine. I wasn't expecting that…" Rick said and walked away.

Kate started to cry. What was wrong with her? She felt so bad for what she just did!

She walked out and took her coat and walked towards the elevator.

Rick didn't have the time to get to her, she was already on her way down in elevator.

When Kate got home she laid down on the bed and kept crying until her phone rang.

She looked at the clock it was 11pm. How was calling so late?

"Kate? Are you there?" Rick said.

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you want?" Kate answered still crying softly.

"Can I come over?" Rick asked.

"Why Rick, why are you doing this to me? I haven't eaten in hours so I'm crazy hungry and I'm not feeling so well either." Kate answered.

She waited for an answer.

"Rick, Rick are you there?" Kate asked.

There was a knock on the door.

Kate went out in the living room and to the door.

"Rick! What are you doing here? I said that I didn't want you here." Kate said surprised.

How did Rick know where I lived?

"I know but I had to see you before I leave tomorrow and I brought Chinese…" Rick said with a smile.

"Oh, you did! I lo… "Kate said and stopped right in a sentence.

"Shit that would have been awkward" Kate thought.

Rick knew what Kate almost said but didn't make a big deal of it.

"Shall we?" Rick said and walked over to the couch.

Kate smiled and walked to the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses and some wine.

"Do you want to see a movie?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, why not. What do you have?" Rick asked.

"Oh, I have many. There in my bedroom." Kate said and put the wine glasses down.

She walked into the bedroom and Rick followed.

"Hmm…We can watch "the pr…" Kate couldn't say more because Rick's lips were on hers.

She pushed him away.

"Rick, no. You know we have a rule" Kate said and looked Rick in the eyes.

"Whoa, she has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" Rick thought and grabbed her face and kissed her again.

Kate knew that there was too late to stop.

They throw them self on the bed and kissed each other more passionate and they started to take their clothes off. Kate was out of her hoody in a second and it didn't take long before Rick's pants were off.

And then what began so gently took on its own life. They flew to each other, locking open mouths together, crossing some line that dared them, and they took it. They tasted deeply and touched each other with a frenzy of eagerness fired by wonder and craving, the two of them released at last to test the edge of their passion.

2 rounds later.

"Whoa! Kate we should really do this more often" Rick said panting.

"Yeah, the only problem now is that I'm starving and our food is cold." Kate said panting too.

They kissed each other long and they didn't want to let go.

"Kate…" Rick said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love with you" Rick said

Kate sat there all stunned.

"I love you too Rick" Kate said and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Castle I'm just borrowing there characters. _

_I know that my grammar is not the best! PLEASE if you don't like it don't read it. I hate to wake up and see that people complain over my English! I KNOW IM NOT GOOD AT ENGLISH SO I DON'T NEED SOMEONE TO REMINE ME AGAIN! JUST STOP! _

_Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review and please if you don't like it then don't read it._

* * *

**THE OFFICE CHAPTER 9**

The next day when Kate woke up she could fell the smell of coffee and turned around, there was a note.

"_**Dear Kate. **_

_**I just wanted to tell you that there is fresh coffee in the kitchen. I left for work to pack the last things before I leave tonight. I hope to see you before I leave. **_

_**I love you **_

_**Rick**_

Kate's heart melted when she read the last words. He loved her.

She got up and walked into the kitchen and as Rick said there was fresh coffee and some bacon and egg from Rick's breakfast. She took a plate and took some bacon, egg and some coffee and walked into her bedroom again.

It hurt to see her just lay there in peace; she was so beautiful. He didn't want to leave but he had to. He wrote her a note so that she knew where he was when she woke up and put on some coffee before he left.

In the taxi he looked throw some pictures that they took last night. His favorite was the one when she kissed him and smiled at the same time. She was just perfect.

He giggled a little over the memory. He already missed her and it had only been 10 min. How was he going to survive these two weeks?

Kate got into the shower and washed away yesterday, she fixed her hair and makeup and after that she put on some clothes and then she was ready for work.

She picked up Rick's coffee on the way and walked towards the big office building.

When she got up to the 17 floor there was people everywhere. She walked up to her desk and put down the coffee and hung up her coat in the wardrobe and walked up to Rick's big doors to his enormous office.

He sat in a business call when she open the door she just hurried up and put the cup on his desk and turned around but she when she was about to walk towards the door she could feel a hand on her shoulder. Like the first time they had kissed.

She turned around and saw his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello, beautiful" Rick said and kissed her.

"God morning handsome" Kate said with a wink.

She was just about to kiss him again when Lisa walked in.

Kate walked towards the door again.

When she got out she ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

She couldn't do this anymore. It was too hard to handle; she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked horrible. She felt like she was going to throw up. She ran to the toilet and threw up. This was too much for her, the job, Rick and all the feelings. She splashed some water on her face and walked out to meet Rick and Lisa in the hallway.

They didn't see Kate walk out from the bathroom so she just continued working.

Her phone suddenly vibrates and she picked it up.

"_**Meet me in the office in 10 min" **_

It was from Rick. She smiled and put the phone down and kept looking at the clock. It was going to slow, she just wanted to get in there and do things with him.

Lisa kept staring at Kate the whole time and was wondering why she was so happy?!

"Kate is there something that has happened?" Lisa asked Kate.

"Uhm, no. I just glad to today." Kate answered and so that there was only 2 minutes left.

"I got to go and to some things I'll be back in an hour." Kate said.

"Okay, I inform Rick that you'll away." Lisa said and picked up the phone.

Kate walked in to Rick's office very quickly so that nobody would see that she walked in.

"Hey there beautiful" Rick said when he saw Kate in the doorway.

"Hey there handsome" Kate said and walked up to his desk and kissed him.

She sat down in his lap with her legs around him and started to kiss him more.

"I said I would be away for an hour so we got an hour." Kate said and started to kiss him along his neck.

"Okay, then we better hurry I have to leave in 2 hour and I need to fix some…" He couldn't say more because Kate's lips were on his.

"Shut up." Whispered in his ear and continued kissing him.

She began to open up his shirt. He had his purple shirt on today and it looked absolute perfect on him. Rick grabbed her ass and put her on his desk. He pushed away everything on the desk.

His desk was very big.

She lay down and he began to open up her blouse. She smelled amazing like always. When her blouse was of he began to kiss every inch of her body she moaned loudly.

She raised from the desk.

"Rick today is not about me. Today I'm going to do you." Kate said and pushed him back into his chair.

Kate got on to her knees and opened up his belt and ripped it off; she ripped of his pants and there it was his bulge in his pants. She grabbed it and Rick stopped breathing. She ripped off his pants too and took him in her hands he was so big and perfect and Kate loved it. Everyone that she had been with was so much smaller. She had never been so full like she's been when she done it with Rick. She started to pump him and Rick could finally relax and leaned back.

She was so perfect. She was actually pumping him when there were hundreds of people outside those doors that could see what she was doing.

She stopped pumping him and looked up at him. Her eyes when from brown to black, full with lust.

She looked down again and took his erection again, she liked the top of him and Rick started to breath faster.

Suddenly the door flew opened.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

_I still don't own Castle I'm just borrowing the characters. _

_Don't forget to review._

_Here we go._

**THE OFFICE CHAPTER 10 **

Rick froze.

"Who is it?" Rick said and tried to put everything in order on the table. Kate was still doing him and wasn't in a hurry to stop either.

"It's Lisa. Can I come in? Lisa said.

Rick panic. He tried to get Kate attention but she didn't seem to care that there was a woman in room.

"Yeah, sure" Rick said while he was trying to sit still in his chair. It was really hard.

"I have some paper that I need you to sign." Lisa said and walked towards the desk.

"Okay…"Rick couldn't the last words out because Kate was now pumping him again and he was so close.

"You can put them over there" Rick said and pointed at the coffee table.

"Okay" Lisa said questioningly. What was wrong with Mr. Castle? She put down the papers on the table and walked out.

Rick began to breathe again and looked down at Kate how was now on her way up again.

"That was really close" Rick said and kissed Kate.

"Yeah, but you were excellent." She said and sat in his lap again.

Rick grabbed her ass again and placed her at his desk again.

"Now, you have done your job now it's my turn." Rick said and spread her legs open.

He grabbed his cock and sank into her. She felt so good like always and she looked even more beautiful now than ever.

He could get use to this he thought.

She was getting closer and closer so did he so he began to speed up and soon after that she came.

Very loudly so Rick had to break the scream with a kiss or the whole building would hear her scream.

He came too and empties himself in her. They just stared at each other.

"I think I need to get back to work now" Kate said when she had calmed down.

"Yeah, right. See you later." Rick said and put himself out of her.

Dam it not again he thought. They had forgotten protection again.

Kate got dressed and walked out from Rick's office. There were so many people in the hall so there was hopefully nobody that saw her.

She walked to her desk.

"Hey, you're back" Lisa said with a smile.

"Yeah" Kate said and thought back over what happened when Lisa walked in and they were doing it.

"Rick's car is here any minute so I'm going to get my things and then we can walk down with him." Lisa said.

"Okay, I'm just going to the bathroom" Kate said, holding a hand to her mouth. She felt sick.

When Kate was done she took her coat and walked towards the elevator. She had ride it alone because everyone was already downstairs.

"Have a nice trip Mr. Castle" Lisa said and waved.

"I will" Rick answered and looked to see if he saw Kate anywhere but she wasn't there. He so badly wanted to kiss her goodbye but had to leave.

Kate was finally downstairs and walked up to her co-works.

"Where is Rick?" Kate asked Lisa.

"Oh, you missed him. He just left." Lisa said.

"Oh, okay." Kate answered and walked back into the building.

He was gone, Kate thought to herself when she suddenly got a text from Rick.

"_**Go around the building and into the parking spot in the back**_

_**Love Rick" **_

Kate smiled over the text and walked out from the big office building.

There in the parking spot behind the building was Rick's car.

When she got closer to the car she could see Rick get out of the car and towards her.

She didn't get to say anything because Rick's lips were all over hers. He kissed her passionately and long.

"Whoa, best kiss ever" Rick said and looked at Kate.

"Yeah, but… Why?" Kate asked.

"I couldn't leave town for two weeks without a kiss from my favorite girl." Rick said and kissed her again.

Rick driver wasn't in the mood to wait any longer so he cleared his throat and looked over to give Rick the look.

"I have to go Kate. But I'll call you as soon as I've landed. Okay?" Rick said and gave her a last kiss.

"I love you Kate Beckett" Rick said and turned started to walk towards the car.

Kate run after him and grabbed his shoulder and gave him a last big kiss.

"I love you too Richard Castle." Kate said and smiled at him when he walked towards the car again.

He was gone.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own Castle I'm just borrowing the characters. _

_Hope you'll enjoy it. _

_This is the last chapter of this Story._

**THE OFFICE CHAPTER 11**

Rick had now been away for one week and Kate missed him like crazy. The office was just not the same without him. There were no notes on her desk, no office sex, no coffee drops there was no Richard Castle. She was lonely; she had been doing paper work all week. Lisa was out of town for the day so Kate was all alone at the office.

_The same time in Paris but there it was evening. _

Rick was lying in bed and thinking of Kate. Wondering was she was wearing. He picked up his phone and saw that it was morning in USA so he called her.

"**Kate Beckett" Kate said without looking at the phone. **

(Lisa was now back at the office, she had come back earlier)

"**Hello" Rick said with his best bedroom voice.**

"Rick!" Kate almost screamed out. She was so happy that he called.

Lisa looked up at Kate.

"What happened?" Lisa asked.

"Uhm, nothing. I'm just going to the bathroom for a sec" Kate said and walked towards the bathroom.

"**I can talk now; I'm in the bathroom" **Kate said.

"**Good, so…What're you wearing?" **Rick said still having his sexy bedroom voice**. **

"**Rick, I can't do this no! There people outside" **Kate said and blushed.

"**But just tell me Kate." **Rick said.

"**Uhm, a blue shirt and black pants."** Kate said. She was now not feeling to well like she was going to throw up.

"**More. What underneath all that." **Rick asked.

"**Rick, I think I'm goin..to... th….up..." **Kate said and dropped the phone on the floor and threw up.

"**KATE?! KATE! Are you there?"** Rick screamed in the phone.

Kate was now on her knees and hanging over the toilet. She picked up the phone.

"**Yes, Rick I'm here. I just thr…" **Kate threw up again.

"**Oh my, Kate. Did you eat something wrong?** Rick asked.

"**I don't think so. I eat my usual breakfast." **Kate said.

"**Kate go home, rest. I will send someone that can come and check on you." **Rick said and was now very concerned.

He wondered what was wrong with his girl.

"**Rick I've to go. I'll call you, okay. I love you" **Kate said and stood up.

"**I love you too" **Rick said and hang up.

Kate walked out from the bathroom after fixing her makeup that had been ruined because she had cried a little. She walked over to her desk and took her bag and said "good bye" to Lisa and headed towards the elevator.

She took a cab home because she was not feeling well at all she wanted to get home quickly.

Rick was so concerned over what had happened to Kate so after the hang up he called the best doctor in New York and told him what happened. Dr. Jones said that she would head over to Kate's place as soon as she could.

When Kate got home she ran to the elevator she felt like throwing up any second so she ran to the trash can that was in the lobby. Why was this happening to her? Suddenly a thought came to her. Was she pregnant?

She just stood there. The elevator had arrived but Kate just stood there with her head in the trash can. What if she was pregnant? What would happen to her? Would Rick be there for her? Because she knew for sure that the baby was Rick's.

She took the elevator up to her apartment. She walked in and straight over to her bathroom and took out a pregnancy test that she bought a long time ago for some reason that she can't remember.

She opened it up. She was so nervous.

Rick was still awake in bed and couldn't stop thinking about Kate. Then the thought came to him too. What if she was pregnant?

Kate was now holding the stick in her hands. She had peed on it and now it was just the wait.

Suddenly her phone rang it was Rick.

"**Hey Kate, how are you?" **Rick said.

"**I'm fine"** Kate answered.

Kate could now see the line. The first line was now visible.

"**So no more sickness?"** Rick asked.

It had been 1.5 minutes since she peed on the stick.

"**OH MY!" **Kate said.

The second line had appeared on the stick. The line that told her that she was pregnant.

"OH MY GOD! I'm pregnant!" Kate thought the herself.

"**What Kate? What happened?"** Rick asked confusing.

"**Uhm, nothing. I just thought I saw a spider. No, I haven't had any more illness"** Kate lied. She wanted to tell Rick in person not over the phone.

"**Okay"** Rick said still confused.

"**Kate I've to go. I'll see you soon! I love you" **Rick said.

"**Okay, I love you too" **Kate said and hung up.

Rick was now on his way to the airport. There was no way in hell that he would be on the other side of the world when his girl maybe be pregnant and was not feeling to well.

Kate had now gone to bed. She couldn't stop thinking about the baby. Her and Rick's baby, then the thought came to her again. What if Rick didn't want a baby with her? "No, Kate don't think that way! Think positive"

She turned off her night light and tried to sleep.

The next morning she woke up to a smell of new coffee…

Who was in her apartment and why were they doing breakfast. It couldn't be Rick because he was in Europe and yeah, that would be impossible.

She walked out in to the kitchen. There he was!

"OH MY GOD! Rick!" She screamed out and run towards him.

He caught her and kissed her passionately.

"Hey Baby!" Rick said when he had sat down her on the floor again.

"What are you doing home?" Kate asked and couldn't stop staring at him.

"You were sick and I couldn't be on the other side of the planet when my favorite girl was sick." He said and kissed her.

"About that…I have something to tell you." Kate said and looked down.

"What?" Rick asked.

"I'm pregnant…" Kate said still looking down because she didn't what to see his disappointing face.

"What?! Seriously?! Oh my! That's…"Rick said speechless.

"That's what?" Kate said now looking at him again with fear in her eyes.

"That's wonderful, oh my god! I love you so much" Rick said.

Kate was just shocked. He wasn't disappointed or angry. He wanted this as much as she did.

"I love you too!" She said and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
